


camboy

by DHYUCKS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, camboy, nct127 - Freeform, webcam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHYUCKS/pseuds/DHYUCKS
Summary: "there is a secret, can you keep it?"camboy: A boy or man that's does sexual poses for others sexual entertainment in front of a webcam





	1. intro

Who would have thought the goody-two-shoes president council is actually a camboy who is ready to spread his legs to bring pleasure for himself and his thousands of viewers? Mark Lee

Who would have thought the goody-two-shoes president council is actually a camboy who is ready to spread his legs to bring pleasure for himself and his thousands of viewers? Mark Lee  
\---------

"Bye guys!", Donghyuck waves and click "end" to the liveshow, a small smile appeared on his lips when he realised he had made $200 in just today and that doesn't even involve his money from patreon.

It's easy money, easy and enjoyable, as long as no one in his school—

Ding!  
user28mk: president, i would not have thought that you are a camboy  
Fuck

\-----------

"Please, whatever you want, as long as you don't report to our school then..."  
"You really think that I'd let myself do that to you?"  
—  
2019 - viesie


	2. one

"President", Mark Lee places the file that he has double checked down the table, "It's late, we should get going now"

Donghyuck bites his lips and take a good look at the pile of papers he need to go through before answering, "Mark hyung, I think it's better for you tongo home first, I still have a lot to finished and—"

"It's due Saturday", he cuts the sentence, "If you don't go now, the guard will need to stay with you too. Besides, it's not safe to go home alone"

Donghyuck ponders for a couple of minutes before he got to his decision. Mark Lee is his crush and he is not stupid enough to let this precious opportunity to slip through his fingers. He quickly stacked his stuffs up and put his backpack on, "You're right, I am a scaredy cat, I would get scared by the smallest things"

The foreigner laughs, he mumbled, "You should go home on time, you have a show awaits"

"What..?", Donghyuck jolts, "What do you mean a show?"

"Your monday speech...You prepared a lot for it and I'm looking forward to it. Is there a problem?"

"Oh..", he nods knowingly. I thought I got caught or something..  
»»-------------¤-------------««

Donghyuck screams as soon as he enters the house, "Lee Jeno!

No answer.

He picked the note that was sticked to the refrigerator up, a small smile appeared when he read the apology of his roomate, excusing himself to visit his Chinese boyfriend and spend the night later.  
»»-------------¤-------------««

"Hello everybody", Donghyuck looks directly into the camera, "Haechannie is here"

A lot of comments immediately flood his screen and he turned his head and smile cutely, "Sorry for being late, I am very busy recently"

He touched the mask on his face, "You guys like my new mask? I just bought this and I am loving it!"

A few more seconds, "We should stop chitchatting, let's get this on!"

He does not wear a shirt today, only tennis skirt, thigh highs and his perky nipples showed on the screen

He does not wear a shirt today, only tennis skirt, thigh highs and his perky nipples showed on the screen

"Daddy", he said in a sweet tone, coddling, "I am horny"

He leans backward, legs parted, revealing the beautiful bottom: His dick is hard, pinkish tone, the dirty liquid is dripping out of the slit, slowly trailing down his small hole, making it wet.

He opened the lube bottle, poured out an even amount on his three fingers and slammed them all in the same time.

"Haa~", he moans. It hurts and aching, "Daddy, you're so harsh...fast...faster just like the way you know I crave it"

Three fingers in and out violently, the other hands playing with his hard nipples, "It feels so nice daddy~"

All of his noises are like honey, making everybody who is watching the life drools, thousands and thousands of comments came flying in.

Wet hands.

After a reasonable time, he pulled his fingers out and pick the dildo up. "D..daddy, Haechannie still want to play. I want to play, play with your big cock. I want it inside me, destroy everything of my human being" 

Dildo in his mouth, he deepthoarts it while tugging on his dick, brown eyes glistened with tears.

Big dildo, the poor camboy got choked and saliva got everywhere

And when he crawled to the screen, a saw a special message in the corner

user28mk donated $50: cowboy time, haechannie

"C-cowboy", he mumbled to himself and pulled out the dildo he was sucking on, "Fcking hell, it's big.."

Small hips moving, slowly entering.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in his mind that get the camboy moves himself quicker and quicker. Since his second year in college, being the student council president, he has fallen in love with this man and even in his liveshows, he uses him as an inspiration. Just imagine Mark Lee lying on top of him has already made Donghyuck cum then and there.

"No, no, I can't take it anymore. Mark...daddy, I, I...", and before he could finish his sentence, hot liquid has already squirt of his dick, making Donghyuck fell down the mattress, tears spilling his face when the pos orgasm hits him hard.

»»-------------¤-------------««

"Bye guys!", Donghyuck waves and click "end" to the liveshow, a small smile appeared on his lips when he realised he had made $200 in just today and that doesn't even involve his money from patreon.

It's easy money, easy and enjoyable, as long as no one in his school—

Ding!  
user28mk: president, i would not have thought that you are a camboy  
Fuck


End file.
